Care For You
by xXTrueTearsXx
Summary: She's perfect. He's a foster kid. What happened when the two collide and are put under the same roof? They always did say that opposites attracted. Troypay.
1. Trailer

_**She's Sharpay Evans...**_

_Shows Sharpay playing with a little girl _

_Shows Sharpay smiling and shaking hands with differnt people_

_**He's Troy Bolton...**_

_Shows Troy shooting baskets outside alone_

_Shows Troy walking down the street looking deep in thought_

_**Sharpay had a great life...**_

_Shows Sharpay laughing with Gabriella and Taylor_

_Shows Sharpay singing in her room with Ryan_

_**He was a foster kid...**_

_Shows Troy slamming the door after a fight with his dad_

_Shows Troy talking to an older man_

"You want to put me in foster care?"

"I would take you in myself."

_**When Sharpay's family takes him in...**_

_Shows Sharpay showing Troy the house_

"We've had a lot of kids come in and out of here. They always seem to like it. I'm sure you will too."

_**WIll sparks begin to fly?**_

_Shows Troy watching as Sharpay plays the piano_

_Shows Troy and Sharpay playing with Lizzie_

_**Will love form?**_

_Shows Troy giving Sharpay a necklace_

"It's so beautiful. Thank you so much Troy."

_Shows Sharpay kissing his cheek_

_**Anything can happen...**_

_Shows Sharpay running into Troy's arms_

_Shows Sharpay and Troy singing together_

_**When living under the same roof...**_

_Shows Troy leaning in to kiss Sharpay..._

_**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans...**_

_Shows Sharpay talking to Lizzie_

"You like it here right? Do you think I'm a good big sister?"

_**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton...**_

_Shows Troy talking to Mr. Evans_

"You know, I wish I'd have a father like you growing up."

_**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans...**_

_Shows Lucas talking ot his mom_

"He's only like the hundreth kid in and out of here."

_**And more in...**_

_Shows Sharpay laughing with Troy and Ryan_

_Flash_

_Shows Troy giving Lizzie a piggy back ride_

_Flash_

_Shows Troy hugging Mr. Evans_

_Flash_

_Shows Troy and Ryan playing video games, laughing_

_Flash_

_Shows Troy putting a necklace around Sharpay's neck_

_**Care For You**_

"For the first time I feel like I really belong to a family."

--

I really want to do this so please review. Tell me what you think. Tell me the down low, the sizzle, what's poppin'. Kay...I'll stop now. Anyways, I'm writing the first chapter right now and I'm pretty excited for this story. So let me know what you think. And Lizzie is an original ccharater.

Oh and did you see that Ashley, Zac, Corbin and that other person(Meaning Vanessa) are currently in Paris. Aw, how sweet it was when Zanessa took a stroll down the Paris road...are you kidding me? Did you think I was serious? It was so...ugh! No words can describe. But Ashley and Jared had dinner together before she left. I wish Jared had gone with her, but it's too bad he didn't (Not that I know of anyways). But he probably will later on during the tour. Can't wait for another Jashley moment. They keep going, really they do.

And in a compltely off topic issue...Brad Pitt should never have let his hair grow out (a long time ago in a movie it was long). It looked ugly. I said today that evil was still letting Brad Pitt do movies. And did oyu know (Probably not) that my dad had the biggest crush on Jennifer Aniston. When he went with Angilina Jolie, my dad was like 'I can't believe he left her for that _thing."_ Haha. Then we were talking baout it the other night and my dad couldn't say Jenn's last name right. ANd he was like 'What does it matter. She going to me my future wife!' (Okay...rolling on the floor dieing from laughter!) And I'm just like 'Then you should be able to say her last name' and he was like 'No, she's going to take my last name.' I was like 'She didn't even do that for Brad Pitt. She's not doing it for you.' And all of this was said infront of my mom, haha. And my dad also once called Ashley Tisdale quote 'Foxy'. Disturbing much? I think so.

Review please!

-Lovearies


	2. Meeting Troy

Chapter one- Meeting Troy

A/N- I actually got this idea because my parents were considering taking in foster kids. Then I was like 'what if we got a guy my age. That would be weird, but cool.' And I started to think about it and it just popped into my head. I liked it quite a bit so I decided to write it. And it's not just about a relationship and romance, it's about family. I know that it has to be really hard to be a foster kid. I can't even imagine. So I think it was important to put how they become like family in it. And especially since family is pretty important to me. I've had so many bad moments and good moments with my family that I think it's important to kind of put that in there.

--

_"That's it!" Screamed an angry Jack Bolton, slamming his fist against the wood table. He was staring across it at his son. Who just happened to be as mad and as bull-headed as his father. He never blinked. "Get the hell out of my house!" He screamed, hoping to cause him to do as told._

_Troy stayed put, glaring back with just as much force. "It's not my fault that you're a pathetic waste who's only acomplishment is that he can drink three six packs before passing out. You're scum." He spat, his voice dangeriously low._

_Jack this time, completely shoved the table out of the way. He grabbed Troy by the collar, slamming him against the wall. "You little son of a bitch. If you ever say anything like that to me again you're ass will be living on the street." He threatned, his grip on Troy's shirt tightening. "You think you're any better? You're going no where. You're just as much of a loser as you claim me to be. So before you get so high and mighty I suggest you take a look in the mirror."_

_Troy, despite himeslf, smirked. Not a very smart move. "Wow, I'm surprised you're still able to form full sentences. Did you only make it up to one pack so far?"_

_Jack starred at him harshly for a minute then he released his grip and stepped back. Troy fixed his collar, trying not to give a smirk at his win. He looked up to come face to face with his father's fist, throwing his back into the wall and knocking him out._

-

"Troy..." Called a husky voice from over Troy. He slowly and painfully opened his eyes to see an older man standing over him. He was probably in his early fifties and had blonde hair, and a concerned smile on his face. "Troy Bolton?"

"Yes?" Troy asked. His voice was raggid and barely above a whisper.

"Hi, how are you feeling there son?"

He paused, touching his head gently and wincing. "Not so good."

The man nodded symethetically. "Can you try to sit up for me?"

Troy gave a small nod and lifted up slowly with the help of the man. Troy moved back and leaned agaist the pillow in his hospital room. _Hospital? _Troy thought. _Oh, shit. _"Why am I here?"

"You and your dad got into a fight I'm guessing. He knocked you out." He said with bitterness towards Troy's father. He could never see how someone could hurt their children. It was something insane to him. He would never do that to his kids, or anybody else for that matter. He could never understand why people did it.

"My dad?" He repeated, suprise in his voice. "Where is he?"

The man gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry, but they took him in for child abuse. One of your neighbors called the police."

Troy let the information sink in. He sighed and out his head down. "What does that mean for me?"

"Well, since you have no other family membors they would have to put you in foster care-"

"Foster care?" His head shot up and his eyes looked scared. "You want to put me in foster care?"

He shook his head and gave a friendly smile. "I would take you in myself. My wife and I have been taking in foster kids for years and would be happy to have you. Infact I have a son and daughter about your age and I'm sure you'll feel more comfortable there."

Troy nodded slowly, letting it process. "So I could live with you?"

The man shook his head. "Yes, but I might first want to introduce myself." The man laughed at himself and Troy gave a polite smile. "I'm Vance Evans."

--

"That's not what I said!" Sharpay protested, her voice cracking into a whine.

"Did too. Did too." Ryan retorted in a voice much like a five year old.

"No it isn't Ryan." Sharpay sighed heavily. "You know what, just forget it."

"Nuh-uh. You brought it up and I am going to clear my good name?"

Sharpay scoffed. "Good name? Ryan you're not an early british...something or other. Drop it." _**(Sorry, I just had to put in a random bicker between them. It's fun.)**_

"Kids"! Their mother yelled, coming into view. "Could you stop acting like children for a few minutes please?" She said, giving them stern looks. "Sharpay, why don't you go check on Lizzie."

Sharpay smiled brightly and nodded. "Sure mom." She replied before running upstairs.

"Ryan, why don't you go get the other room ready for Troy when he gets here."

"Troy?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"You know, the new kid coming into the house." His mother replied, giving him an odd expression. "I've only told you like five times."

"Oh, right. Sorry, it's just that he's only like the hundreth kid in and out of here."

His mother shook her head, pointing to the stairs. "Go."

Ryan groaned, gruggily heading up the staircase.

--

"Lizzie." Sharpay called softly as she entered her room, smiling brightly at the young girl. She found her sitting on the floor playing with her dolls. "Hey sweetie. You about ready for dinner?" She asked, sitting next to her.

"Hi PayPay." Lizzie said, grinning at the girl she considered a sister. Lizzie had been in foster care since she were a baby and her mom had given her up. When she was two Mr. Evans found her and just fell in love with the sweet little girl. Since then, she was and always would be part of the family. She was adorable, with blonde hair and big curious blue eyes. She was beautiful and one of the sweetest things you'd ever see. Sharpay always thought she was lucky to have her and Lizzie thought the same about her family.

"Hey LizLiz." Sharpay smiled, tickling the little girl. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Not yet. Can you help me get ready?" She asked with her big blue eyes. Definitly her best feature.

"Sure. What do you need to get ready?"

"I want to wear a pretty dress." She declared, smiling brightly to the older girl. "Like the one Barbie has."

Sharpay smiled, looking at the barie doll she was holding. "You know what? I think I have a dress that would look just perfect. You'll look even prettier than Barbie. Infact I think Barbie here will be jelous." She said as the little girl beamed at her. "But why do you want to get dressed up for dinner?"

"Because of that new boy coming. I always dress up for new people, remember."

Sharpay smiled and hugged the little girl. "Then let's go get you in a nice dress." _**(I'm just going to love writing with Lizzie. Don't you love her already? So sweet.)**_

--

"Here we are." Vance (Mr.Evans) announced as he and Troy pulled up to their rather large house. Troy looked on in awe at the size of the large mansion. It was huge.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that."

Vance smiled and got out of the car as Troy did the same. "So am I the only foster kid here at the time?" Troy asked as he and Vance headed for the front door.

"Kind of." He replied. "There's Lizzie, but she's been here for so long we consider her another child." He smiled brightly. "I think you're going to enjoy it here. Sharpay, Ryan, and Lizzie are great kids and very welcoming. They'll make you feel right at home."

"That sounds good sir." Troy replied as the two stepped into the house. He was definitly suprised how warm and homey the place felt. The scent of fresh apples hit him in the face, not that he minded. It was a big step up from the smell of beer.

"Oh please. Call me Vance."

"Okay...thanks."

"No problem." He smiled, leading him towards the kitchen. "Kids! Sharpay, Ryan!" He called.

"Hey paps." Ryan greeted his father brightly with a smile. Though there was bickering once in a while, the Evans were a very close family. Ryan noticed Troy standing there awkwardly and stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Ryan."

Troy smiled, taking his hand. "Troy."

"Nice to meet you Troy."

"Honey-" Mrs. Evans called from the kitchen. She then came into view wearing an apron and a warm smile. "Oh, you must be Troy." She said, giving him a hug, catching him by suprise. "It's so nice to have you here."

Troy smiled. He liked this family. They were nice and they were really welcoming him. "Thanks."

"Daddy!" Lizzie called excitedly as she jumped into Vances arms. _**(Remeber that she's like their daughter and Vance and their mom is like her parents.)**_

"Hey sweetheart. This is Troy. He'll be staying here for a while." He introduced. Lizzie smiled and blushed a little.

Troy smiled and too her hand in his and shook it. "Hi."

"Hi." She replied, her voice a little shy. It wasn't really like Lizzie to be shy, but she thought Troy was pretty cute.

"Ryan!" Sharpay yelled from the stairs. "Why does my iPod have peanut butter on it?"

Ryan gave a small smirk, not that she could see. "I don't know. What have you been eating sis?"

They heard Sharpay sigh loudly and come down the stairs, entering the room with everyone else. "You know if you have asked to borrow it, it would be one thing. But stealing from your own sister is a low move buddy." She scolded playfully.

"Sorry Shar." He apologized, then pointed behind her where Troy was standing. "By the way, this is Troy."

Sharpay turned around and smiled at the boy. "Oh, hi. Sorry didn't you see you there. If I had I probably wouldn't have gotten into the whole peanut buter discussion." She said fastly, blushing a little.

Troy chuckled and stuck his hand out. "No problem. Nice to meet you."

Sharpay smiled too and took his hand. "Nice to meet you too Troy."

--

_Aw, how cute. And trust me, there is more from these two to come. A lot more! I'm not for sure if I should do that they hook up or that they become really close friends and focus more on the family part. Who am I kidding? It's me. It's so going to be a Troypay. I hope you liked the first chap. If I'm lucky it'll be like 'What I Missed' because that did really well._

_Well, please review and let me know what you thought. I'd really appriciate it. _

_-Lovearies_


	3. First day of school

Chapter two- First day of school

Disclaimer- Nah nah nah, I own nothing.

A/N- Yesterday was my b-day. I got 65 bucks, cupcakes, and I broke up with my boyfriend (Yes, I broke up with my bf on my birthday). Eventful day, huh? Hehe, I just wanted to share that.

--

"And this will be your room." Sharpay explained as she led Troy through a tour of their house. Troy peeked inside and his jaw dropped. The room was huge! The walls were white with random pictures on the wall. There was a TV in the corner of teh room with a DVD player already hooked up to it. The bed was a king sized and didn't even take up half the room. It was great.

"Wow." Troy muttered, entering the room and sitting down his things. "This place is really nice."

Sharpay nodded, smiling. "Yeah, it is. We've had a lot of kids come in and out of here. They always seem to like it. I'm sure you will too."

"Thanks." There was a moment of silence between the two until Troy decided to break it. "So I guess you'll kinda of be like my...sister or something for a while."

Sharpay laughed. "I guess so. Well...bro." She giggled. "You want me to help you unpack?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. But uh...just one thing."

"Yeah?"

"No more calling me bro please?" He asked with a smirk.

She laughed again. "Fine. I shall call you Troy boy then."

"What? No way."

She paused. "Then you shall be named Troysie."

He smirked. "Are you trying to kill me?"

She laughed and just began to unpack his stuff for him.

--

"Are you ready?" Sharpay asked, nudging Troy playfully as the two stood outside the doors of East High.

Troy took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "I guess."

"Hey don't worry. You'll fit right in, trust me. I'll introducce you to people and the teachers. You'll love it, I promise."

He looked over and smiled brightly at the blonde. "Thanks."

She simply shrugged off his words and smiled. "If you want I could hold you hand since it's your first day of school."

"Nah, I'm good."

Sharpay giggled, nudging him again. "Hey cheer up. It'll be fine and I'll be with you all day."

"Oh, party." He replied jokinly.

"You know what-"

"Sharpay!" Came a shriek from behind the two, causing them to turn to see a brunette girl running towards them excitedly.

Troy looked confused, so Sharpay quickly leaned over and whispered "That's Gabriella. She's my best friend and Ryan's girlfriend."

Troy nodded, saying he understood right before Gabriella jumped on Sharpay, hugging her tightly. "Sharpay! I missed you so much. It's been forever!"

"Gabby." Sharpay giggled, removing her friends from herself. "It's only been two weeks."

"And that's way too long let me tell you. And where's Ryan? Wait, who's this?" She asked, just noticing Troy for the first time.

"This is Troy. He just moved into the house and Ryan's dropping Lizzie off this morning."

"Oh, okay." She nodded excitedly. She was a very bubbly and hyper girl as you can tell. "Well, I'll catch up with you guys later, bye."

"Later Gabs." Sharpay waved goodbye then turned her attention back to Troy. "You have to meet Chad. I think you two will totally hit it off." She exclaimed, grabbing his shirt and leading him inside.

"Hey, this is a new shirt." Troy complained as Sharpay continued to lead him into the building.

--

"So, how'd school go?" Vance asked as he and Troy got ready for dinner.

"It was good. Shar showed me all around school and introduced me to everyone. She's also going to help me get caught up in school and stuff."

"Well that's good." He said, smiling proudly. If there was one thing Vance Evans always felt for his children besides love, it was pride. "So you think you'll like it here?"

"Yeah, I really do."

"That's great." Vance smiled, patting Troy on the back and leaving the room just as Sharpay entered.

"So guess what Troykins."

Troy rolled his eyes playfully and groaned. "Another pet name?"

"I'm full of them." She grinned.

"Well what were you going to tell me?"

"I know someone who thinks you're cute." She confessed in a sing-songy voice.

Troy's head lifted a little, but he showed little reaction. "Who?"

"Almost every girl in the school." She giggled. "And Chad, Jason, and Zeke said they thought you were a cool guy. They think you should join the basketball team."

"No thanks. Sports aren't really my thing."

"Aw, come on." Sharpay pouted, which in Troy's opinion was awfully cute. Not that he would ever admit that. "Please, I'll even help you practice." He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'll have Chad help you practice. Think about it?"

"Yeah, I'll think about it."

"Yay. Oh and like five girls wanted me to ask you out. I told them you had a girlfriend. That okay?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why did you tell them I had a girlfriend?"

"So you can take you pick of the litter. Wait, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked, as if the question had taken even her by suprise.

"No. You?" He asked casually, playing with the plate he'd just sat down.

"Nope. I dated Zeke but that lasted only a month or so."

"Hey peeps." Ryan greeted, coming into the dining room with a grin.

Sharpay sighed. "Ry, why must you be so odd all the time?"

"I learn it from you sis." He smirked, resting his arm on her shoulder, to which she shrugged off.

"Ry, you know you have an abnormally heavy arm."

Ryan gaped at her as if shocked. "Why you got to be so mean sis?" He asked as if a little kid.

Sharpay and Troy laughed, Sharpay playfully slapping Ryan's chest. Troy just smiled at the scene. It was nice having a family.

--

_I got such an awsome response from everyone for the first chapter so thank you very much! It means a lot and I think this story is about to be like 'What I missed'. To me, that was a hit, I hope this will do even better because that would be amazing!!_

_I hope you all liked this chapter as much as my last. And I also hope you review cause the faster you review the faster I update, hehe._

_And in other news...weee, I'm fifteen!! And you want to know what's weird? Yesterday I started to have a good birthday after I broke up with my bf. I just didn't like him that much, lol. And I have pretty cool brother too. One gave me 40 bucks cuz he didn't know what to get me and my other gave me ten bucks and his girlfriend made me cupcakes spelling out Happy b-day Katie. At the end of the day all that was left of my name was i. They were soo pretty that I almost didn't want to eat them cuz it would ruin it. I even took a phot and video of them, lol. It was so awsome!_

_Anyways, please review and hope you like the chapter (It's not my best though. That's for sure)_

_-Lovearies_


	4. Chad's a shocker

Chapter three- Pay

Disclaimer- If I owned HSM, then Sharpay would rule the world with Troy as her lap doggy. Hehe, just kidding...sorta.

A/N- The part about Chad was compltely out of the blue, lol. I didn't plan on making him a foster kid too, but I thought it'd work. And also, more pet names, haha.

--

Troy silently finished unpacking his things in his room after dinner that night. He liked being here and he liked being around Sharpay and Ryan, but there was a part of him that missed the way things used to be. He missed his house and his bed. He even kind of missed his dad. But only a little.

He then came across an old picture of his mother who had died three years ago in a terrible car accident, which sent Troy's father into his drinking phase. Troy at first thought that his father blamed himself for the accident because he'd been the one behind the wheel during the accident. Then after a while, he realized his father just felt sorry for himself and that's when he started to act out. Like, talking back and giving attitude. He missed his mom just as much as he father did, but he never did half the things his father did.

"Troy..." Sharpay called quitely from his door. He turned and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, sitting down on his bed, the picture still beside him.

"Nothing. I was just bored and Ryan's with Gabriella." She explained, she stood by the bed and looked down at the picture, picking it up carefully and smiled softly. "Who's this?"

"My mom."

Sharpay nodded, almost suprised. "Where is she?"

"She died a few years ago." He stated wirely, taking the picture from her hands and putting it on the other side. As horrible as it sounded, he hated remebreing his mom. He loved her more than anything and she was great, but remebering her just made his remember how things used to be before she died, and that was just too painful.

"Oh." She whispered. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was a long time ago."

"How long?" She asked, sitting next to him.

He looked down, avoiding her gaze. "Three years."

She nodded, scooting closer and putting a hand on his arm, almost as if linking their arms. "You know, since you got here we havn't had an actually talk."

"What are you talking about? We talk all the time."

"I'm not talking about just random conversations. I'm talking about an actual talk. A serious talk."

He looked at her, curious. "Why do we need to have a serious conversation?"

"Because my little Troy buddy boy." He groaned, she smirked and continued. "Talking helps. So talk."

"What if I have nothing to say? And little Troy buddy boy? Seriously?"

"It's cute." She said simply. "And why don't you tell me about your mom."

Though he didn't really want to, he moved away from her. "Listen, I know that you're just trying to help but I'm really not comfortable talking about it."

She nodded, standing up and keeping her gaze to the floor. "I get it. It's fine, but if you ever do want to talk you can come to me at anytime."

He smiled, standing up and giving her a hug. "Thanks Pay. It means a lot."

"No problem." She smiled, making her way to the door, but stopped and turned back to see Troy standing there smirking. "Pay?"

His grin grew. "You're not the only one with pet names."

She laughed slightly, shaking her head and making her way out of the room.

--

"Hey buddy." Chad called out as he approached Troy in the hall the next day. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much. Just wondering how the hell I'm suppose to pass the boilogy test I have next period."

"That's easy." Chad said with confidence. "Just tell the teacher how you're a foster kid and you're going through a lot right now and allt eh extra homework is driving you to an early grave."

Troy glanced in his direction and gave him a curious look. "You're not serious are you?"

He chuckled. "Worked for me."

Troy stopped, seeming caught off guard. "Wait, did oyu pretend to be a foster kid or were you..."

Chad laughed at the clueless look on his face. "Sharpay didn't tell you? I'm a foster kid. I even lived with Sharpay and Ryan for a couple months until I found another family to live with."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was pretty great. I became best friends with Ryan and Sharpay, met Taylor,and now I live with a great family that I love."

"Wow." Troy muttered. "That's pretty cool." He smiled. He knew it was hard being a foster kid, but it was nice to know that he had someone there who knew just what he was going through. It was a big comfort.

"Yeah. Well I have to get to class. You want to hang out after school? We can shoot some hoops."

"But like I said, I'm not great at basketball." Troy said causiously.

"It's no problem. I'll teach you some skills." He grinned, walking away to his next class.

"Liar." Came a voice behind Troy, he turned around to see a smirking Ryan behind him.

"What are talking about?"

"You're records came yesterday." Ryan smirked, walking along side with him. "I know that you were captain of your basketball team and a great player."

Toy grimiced. "Has Sharpay seen them?"

"Nah, she never looks at them. She says that she would rather get to know a person than read about them on paper." He said in a mocking girl tone. "So why don't you want to join the basketball team?"

"Because at my old school my dad was the coach and...you know how my relationship with my dad is."

"Right. Well I still think you should try out at least." He pursued.

"I'll think about it. And hey," He paused, stopping himself and Ryan. "Why didn't you tell me that Chad was a foster kid and even lived with you guys?"

He shrugged. "It didn't seem important."

Troy sighed and rolled his eyes, walking away from the blonde haired boy.

--

"Sharpay!" Lizzie squealed as Sharpay walked through the door later that day after getting home from school.

"Hey Liz." Sharpay giggled, hugging her. "How was your day?"

"So good. I met this cute boy names Jimmy. He even said hi to me."

"Wow, that's great Liz. I can't wait to hear all about it." She smiled, poking the small girl playfully.

"Sharpay, there you two are." Said Vance as he entered the room and smiled brightly at the girl.

"Hey daddy." Sharpay welcomed, giving him a hug. "How was your day?"

"Good, good. Liz, did you finish all your homework?"

"Not yet." Answered Lizzie.

"Why don't you take care of that?"

"Okay, daddy." Lizzie agreed, skipping out of the room.

"So where's Troy?" Sharpay asked curious. Usually she gave him a ride home, but today he had left a note in her locker saying that he didn't need a ride.

"He's in the backyard with Ryan and Chad. I think it's good him and Chad hit it off, don't you?"

"Absolutely. I'm just going ot go check on them-"

"Sharpay." He called, stopping her before she left the room.

"Yeah?"

"I want to talk to you about something." He said in a serious matter, sitting down on the couch with a serious look.

"What?" She asked, sitting across from him.

"This isn't easy but...I just got a call from Mr. Sandorn and he said that Kyle...honey, he died."

Sharpay sat there moentionless. She didn't even blink. Her breathe was caught in her throat and she knew she was going to cry, but no tears came. She had known Kyle snce she was a little girl. He was a foster kid also and was living with them for the longest time. Then his birth parents looked him up and decided they wanted him. It was three years ago that he left and apparently he'd been getting in trouble with drinking and drugs, but she never imagined this could happen.

Feeling like she'd just been punched in the gut she did the only thing she could think of. She got up and ran to her room, filing past Troy, Ryan, and Chad who had all came back inside. They all looked after her curiously as Vance called after her.

"Dad? What happened?" Ryan questioned.

Vance sighed sadly and shook his head. "She found out about Kyle's death."

"Oh, God." He muttered before taking off after her.

--

_Curious? Confused? You should be. That's what you get from my stories, lol. Anyways, please review!_

_I would say more, but I'm kind of rushed here. As usual._

_Anyways, please review and sorry for any spelling errors!_

_-Lovearies_


	5. Something Else?

Chapter four- Something else?

disclamier- No. I don't own HSM. Thanks for that confidence boost though.

A/N- HSM3 premeires TODAY!! Whoop whoop. I'll proabably catch it sometime later this week with a friends. Possible tonight if I'm really lucky. If you've seen it tell me about it.

--

_"This isn't easy but...I just got a call from Mr. Sandorn and he said that Kyle...honey, he died."_

_Sharpay sat there moentionless. She didn't even blink. Her breathe was caught in her throat and she knew she was going to cry, but no tears came. She had known Kyle snce she was a little girl. He was a foster kid also and was living with them for the longest time. Then his birth parents looked him up and decided they wanted him. It was three years ago that he left and apparently he'd been getting in trouble with drinking and drugs, but she never imagined this could happen._

_Feeling like she'd just been punched in the gut she did the only thing she could think of. She got up and ran to her room, filing past Troy, Ryan, and Chad who had all came back inside. They all looked after her curiously as Vance called after her._

_"Dad? What happened?" Ryan questioned._

_Vance sighed sadly and shook his head. "She found out about Kyle's death."_

_"Oh, God." He muttered before taking off after her._

_--_

Sharpay sighed as she slumped into her seat next to Troy with a plop. The chairs were hard and uncomfortable in the ocean blue waiting room. They were toys sitting infront of the pictures of differnt animals and colorful hangings on teh wall. It was definitly a children's waiting room.

"Wow, this is taking longer than I thought." Troy said, breaking the silnce of the room. They were the only two in the room except for the lady at the counter who was had the glass pulled over the window and was talking on the phone to someone else.

"I'm sure it's taking some convincing to get Lizzie to sit still long enough for them to give her the shot." Sharpay replied with a small smile.

"So, not that I mind," Troy started carefully. "But why are all three of us here and only Ryan is in there with her?"

"Because were taking Lizzie out for ice cream afterwards and she wanted everyone to go."

"Okay, then how come your not with her while she gets her shot?" He asked, referring tot he flu shot she was currently getting.

Sharpay smiled. "Because Ryan is her big brother who protects her when she's scared. I'm her best friend and cool big sister." She grinned.

"Cool, huh?" He smirked. "I've seen no evidence."

She laughed, playfully hitting his arm. "You're so mean to me."

They were silnt for a while, just enjoying the company of each other until Troy asked the question he'd been waiting to for quite some time now. "So um...how are you since...you know."

"Kyle's death?" She questions, her eyes staring blankly into his.

"Yeah."

"I'm okay...I guess." She said, her eyes downcast to the floor.

He gently reached over and placed his hand over hers. "If you ever want to talk you know I'm here. Remeber, talking helps." He smiled.

She gave a small smile in gratitude. "Thanks. I might take you up on that."

"Okay guys." Came Ryan's voice as he came out with Lizzie who was holding a sucker and now had a turtle dandage on her left arm. _**(I got my flu shot yesterday and differnt shot today, sucks right?, and they used a turtle bandage on me today, LOL. I'm like 'I'm not five'.) **_"I think we're ready."

"Okay." Sharpay answered, then looked at Lizzie. "You okay?"

Lizzie nodded, her sucker still in her mouth. "It wasn't so bad."

Sharpay smiled and gave her a hug. "I told you it would be okay. You ready for some ice cream?"

"Yes!" She yelled excitedly, slightly jumping up and down. Sharpay, Troy and Ryan laughed as they gathered up their stuff.

"Then let's get to it." Ryan said, motionging for Lizzie to jump on his back. She did, and he gave her a piggyback ride out of the offices.

--

The night air was breezy in the town park, all you could hear were the giggles of Gabriella Montez and the laughs of her boyfriend.

"Ryan..." Gabriella giggled, trying to catch her breath. "Ryan, stop tickling me!"

"Not until you admit that I'm cuter than Brad Pitt." Ryan said as he and Gabriella sat up in the tree house in the park.

"Fine, fine. You're cuter!"

"Thank you." He stopped tickling her and helped her up as he placed a short kiss on her lips. "So you about ready to head home?"

"Nah, let's just stay here for a while." She said, wrapping her arms around Ryan's waist as he put his arm over her shoulder. "This is nice."

"Yeah, it is." He replied happily.

"So...how's Shar doing since Kyle died?" Gabriella asked with consern for her best friend.

"I don't know...she hasn't really talked about it. I think when she's ready to she'll probably end up talking to Troy. They seem to have gotten really close."

"Are you okay with that? I mean, I know when Kyle and Sharpay were so close you got a little jealous of their relationship."

"Nah, that was differnt. That was because Kyle was like her brother. Troy...I think he's like somethign else." He said, his eyes gaving at the star filled sky.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever noticed how they always flirt or they're always in close contact? I think they might be into each other."

Gabriella was about to protest, but the more she thought about it the more sence it made. They were very close and Troy was an attractive guy and Sharpay was an attractive girl. It made sence. "Maybe...I'm going to talk to Shar about it."

"Okay, but don't be too obvious."

"Please Ry, I'm as cool as they come." She grinned. Ryan rolled his eyes, hugging her closer.

--

_I know it's realy short but that's all I had time to do. I put a little Troypay and some Ryella in there, which I don't normally do, lol. And my arm hurts sooo bad from my shots. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think._

_Oh, and did anyone see the Zashley moment in moviephone with Corbin, Ashley, Zac, and Vanessa? It was an extra clip about corbin's dream date and Zac started flicking Ashley then they were like playign with each others hands. Corbin was like 'What are you two doing?' it was funny and soo cute. And then Zac and Ashley intervewed each other for Myspace artist to artist. It was cute. I love their friendship. I would probably like it more if they were together, but they have the cutest moments. You never see moments like that with Zanessa. Ashley and Zac are just so comfortable and free around each other. It's so adorbale. And have you seen Ash's new hair color. I love it! She looked so beautiful at the HSM3 premiere in California. She looked so glamoras and gorgeous!_

_And one other thing, her 17 magize cover. She looked amazing!! I loved the interview, but I think it's funny how with every interview with Ashley or Vanessa, they always ask about Zac. But you can see in her interview how close her and Zac are. It's very sweet. Okay...I'm done gushing now, lol._

_And also, if you've seen HSM3, let me know what you thought about it. I know I can't wait to see it._


	6. First kiss

Chapter five- First kiss

Disclamier- I don't own HSM or characters. But I wish I did. My life would be so much more entertaining. But I do own the songs.

A/N- I know I havn't updated in the longest time, but I just now got things to settle down, now that it's x-mas break. Which reminds me, Happy Christmas!! And happy holidays!

-----

"Hey Shar Shar." Gabriella greeted as she came into Sharpay's room.

Sharpay was laying on her stomache reading a book when Gabriella entered. She looked up and smiled, setting her book aside. "Hey girly. You here to see Ry or your fabulous bestie?"

She grinned, sitting on the bed next to her. "Why my very lovely and oh so fabulous bestie of course."

"Well, I appriciate the thought. What's up?"

"Tay and I were going to the mall, you're going too right?"

She nodded, still smiling. "Of course. Tay texted me an hour ago. I was expecting you."

"Wow...stalkerish." Gabriella laughed as Sharpay started to get ready.

"Not the stalker thing again. I told you, I wasn't following the guy. I was just...walking closely behind him." She laughed along with Gabriella.

"Well, speaking of guys...you and Troy seem to be getting along pretty well now a days."

Sharpay turned from her dressing to Gabriella, one eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying, you know...you guys are always together. You seem really comfortable with each other. You're always in close contact and-"

"Woah, hold up Gabs. Troy and I are friends. Nothing more, nothing less. We're friends. End of story."

Gabriella nodded, though not fully believeing her. "Okay. Whatever you say. You and Troy, just friends. That's cool." She tried, but she couldn't quite hide her smirk.

Sharpay groaned. "Gabriella! Troy and I are friends. Just friends." She pronounced slowly.

"Fine. Friends. That's good."

"Besides, if anything ever happened with Troy, you would be the first to know."

"I don't suppose I may be able to find out before Troy? I hate being out of the loop."

Sharpay laughed. "You'll at least be the third to know. Promise."

----

"Fake right, fake left." Chad muttered to himself as he dribbled the basketball between his legs as Troy hovered over him, ready to get the ball at any chance.

"Why don't you try shooting the ball?" Troy amused.

"Why don't you try to beat this." Chad lifted up, throwing the ball to the net and making the perfect shot.

"Impressive." Troy said, taking the ball and going back to the end of the court, throwing the ball and making a perfect shot himself. "Real impressive."

Chad frowned. "You've only been playing a couple weeks and you're already better than me. That's just plain not nice Bolton."

Troy smirked, getting the ball and making another shot. "Lifes tough, get a helmet."

"Well I would but I have no cash. And plus I have to be heading home."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, tell Shar and Ryan I said bye. See ya."

"Later man." Troy called after him as he left. Troy continued to throw shots, making each perfectly. He sighed. He loved basketball, and he was good at it. But then, playing also brought back a lot of memories he didn't want. Ones of his father. He'd do anything to rid some of those memories, but he was glad to be able to make new ones here. With the Evans. He loved being here. With a normal, loving family. He hadn't had that since his mom had passed away.

He shook his head of his thoughts and continued to practice. He had to try out for the basketball team soon.

---

"Oh, wow." Sharpay said between laughs. "That was amazing."

"I can't believe you actually asked that old guy how he thought you would look in that bikini. Are you insane?" Gabriella scolded, but laughed herself.

"I have to admit, it was pretty hilarious when his eyes almost literally bulged from his sockets, and his mouth dropping to the floor." Taylor agreed.

Sharpay laughed again. "That was fun. But at least I didn't ask that little old lady with the cane. She might have had a heart attack."

"Hmm, I wonder why that old guy and woman were even in Victoria Secret? That's...odd."

"Creepy." Gabriella and Sharpay exclaimed at once.

"So where to next?" Gabririella asked once their laughs had been settled.

"Food court." Sharpay and Taylor cheered together. They didn't veen notice themselves sayign things in unision. By now they were like sisters and really use to it.

Once they got settled in the food court and had their stuff, Gabriella and Taylor shared a knowing glance. Taylor started. "Shar, hon...can I ask you something. With out you getting upset?"

Sharpay put down her food, looking curiously at the two. "Okay."

Taylor took a deep breathe. "We just wanted to mke sure you were okay...with Kyle being...you know. We wanted to make sure you knew we were here if you wanted to talk."

"I'm fine."

"But you won't talk to us about it. Not Ry. Not Troy. Not your parents. We know you loved Kyle. We just want to make sure you're okay." Gabriella said calmly, placing a hand over Sharpay's as if trying to comfort her.

"I'm fine." Sharpay insisted again.

"Okay." Taylor said quickly before Gabriella could say anything. "Take your time. Just know that we're here."

"I will, thanks guys." She smiled, eating again. She knew they were only trying to help her. "Um...guys..."

"Yeah?"

"Duck!" She yelled, pointing to an old man. The same man that was in Victoria Secret earlier.

Taylor, Gabriella, and Sharpay instantly ducked under the table.

----

_"So I guess this is where I should say goodbye,_

_I guess I should tell you goodnight,_

_But with so much left to say and do, it's almost too hard,_

_And I don't want to go to sleep,_

_I don't want to move,_

_I don't ever want to wake up, and find myself alone,_

_But now that you're not with me,_

_When I turn out the lights,_

_All I have of you, is your memories..."_

Troy stood at the doorways as he listened to Sharpay singing while playing the piano. He was blown away by her voice and her playing, but also sad. He could hear in her voice that she was hurting. It was obvious. He quitely knocked on the door of the music room, causing her to jump a little and turn around, surprised.

She blushed. "Oh, hi. I uh...didn't know you were there."

He smiled, sitting next to her on the piano bench. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt or anything. I just heard playing, and so I stopped. That was really good by the way. You're a great player, and singer."

She blushed even more this time, looking down. "Thanks. The song's still rough though, but-"

"Wait, you wrote this?" He asked, looking over the song.

"Yeah, recently. It needs work."

"No, it was good. Very...heartfelt. It was nice."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"So uh...did you write this about that guy Kyle? You're old friend?" He aked, carefully. He knew as well as anyone that she was trying her hardest to not talk about it. He really didn't want to push her, but he wanted to be there for her.

She nodded sadly. "Yeah, actually. Everyone seems to think I'm not dealing with it right. They think I should talk more about it and get it out, but I am...just in songs."

He took her hand, as if it were second nature, and squeezed it gently. "They love you, they're just concerned. And I know how you feel about writing songs instead of talking about thing. When I was upset I would play basketball instead of-"

"Wait. I thought you said you didn't play basketball."

He gave a nervous smile. "Ask Ryan about that one."

"Wha-"

"Nevermind that." He interrupted. "I just mean that I get why you would rather write songs then talk about it. I get it."

"Thanks."

"So...you want to play me something else?" He grinned.

She smiled. It was too hard not to while Troy Bolton was grinning at her ear to ear. "Fine." She sighed, taking out another song. "But you have to sing with me."

"What? No, no. I can't sing. Me, no singing. Ever."

She laughed, and started playing. "You start." She instructed.

He huffed, but began to sing on her cue. (Troy-_italics, _**Sharpay-bold, **_**Both, italics and bold)**_

_"Everyday you take my breathe away, seeing you standing there, it's making me love you even more"_

Sharpay smiled, impressed by his voice, and began to sing along.

**"When I try to hide my feelings, it only hurts me, because I want to be with you so badly, it's almost killing me inside"**

_**"We could try to fight it, we could try to deny it, but I can't fool myself, oh 'cause I'm dreaming of you every night, thinking of you everday, when you're gone it's so hard to live without you, ooh baby...I'm in love with you."**_

They finished singing. Sharpay was grinning, Troy was blushing slightly. "Wow." Sharpay breathed. "You're voice...wow. I didn't know you could sing like that. You're great."

She didn't get an answer, instead...Troy kissed her. She was too suprised to respond right away, but finally melted into it. She put her hands on his neck, while he pulled her closer with his hold on her waist.

It was several minutes before they seperated for air. Both were breathing hard as they pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry." Troy whispered quitely after a few moments of silence.

"I'm not." Sharpay disagrred, pulling him back for another kiss.

----

_Well I hope you liked this update. It's been a long time coming. And the songs I wrote, and that's why they're really not that good. I couldn't really think of any songs that fir that well. _

_But I hope you review anyways. And sorry for any spelling errors. _

_And merry x-mas!_

_-Lovearies_


End file.
